


Memory Of The Forest

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rendezvous Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Seana's POV.I intended to write a longer story for this but I figure I would post this story as it is.  Part 1 deals with Seana's surgery and then Part 2 deals with what was suppose to be a simple car ride to get out of the house.
Relationships: Seana Mahoney/Brad Sherwood/Ryan Stiles
Kudos: 1





	Memory Of The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not updating my 365 story - I had it written through today (12/31) but with four kids (all special needs) needing help in school my time has been dealing with them. This story was written back in September, 2020. 
> 
> I will finish the 365 story but at the moment it's not going to happen anytime soon. Want to do it right, not a rush job.

I giggle every time when I recall this memory. Brad is such a romantic and always proves time and time again that I’m his queen. It was a great day for me since I had been so sick and in and out of hospitals due to my reproductive issues. It got to a point that the only option that was left was to have a hysterectomy in order for me to be able to live my life. When I was told that option I was worried because while we discuss having kids and tended to be on the no side I never felt that no was our concrete answer. I shouldn’t have worried because all Brad cared about was me and he told me while I was crying my eyes out telling him surgery was in my future, he said I married you. I couldn’t live without you. Kids or no kids, what ever is in the cards for us, as long as I have you, is fine.

Surgery day came and while I knew he was scared shitless he made sure I wasn’t. Surgery went well and when I woke up he was right there by my side, holding my hand and making sure I was okay and felt safe. They wanted me to stay overnight and tried to shoo Brad out of my room at 9:00 in the evening, but he wasn’t having it. He knew that I wanted him to stay so that my needs were met. Brad told the nurses that if they wanted him to go home that I was coming home as well. They left us alone after that.

The next morning, we were visited by several doctors who all have their own opinion about the future of my care. I could tell that Brad was getting aggravated by the attention of doctors that had no understanding of my medical history. Brad was tempted to signed me out without doctor's approval. After the fifth new doctor came in, I demanded to see my doctor that had perform the surgery. He was able to call me, as he was busy with other patients and could not see me face-to-face. He then realized I was still in the hospital and didn't understand why. He quickly got his nurse to contact the hospital and soon realize that day had taken it upon themselves not to follow his orders and not let me go home yesterday. He quickly looked over my file of the doctors that had visited me today and did not know who they were or why they even came to my room to see me. He immediately told the hospital staff that I was to be released immediately. He apologized and wondered if a patient that should've stayed was sent home. My nurse came in and remove the IV out of my arm and quickly began the paperwork needed to be released. In a follow up appointment, my surgeon explain, to Brad and I that a hot shot doctor had decided that he knew better and kept not only myself but a couple other patients of his overnight. He then told us that doctor was fired in that he was promised by the hospital that his ordered would not be over ruled again.

A month later I had pretty much healed from the surgery. I wanted to get out of the house, even if it was just for a car ride. We decided to go to a local forest and well it's not exactly a hike, there were walking path that we could just hold hands and walk together. Something that I had not been able to do physically for a very long time. It was wonderful. No one was there because the weather was cool and there was a chance of rain. We took our time walking the path, just enjoying the company of each other, when Brad got a crazy idea. I don't believe I went through with this but I did. Brad felt invigorated. I thought it was cool to make love me, out in the open, for the world to see. I thought the idea was insane but we all need to do something crazy once in a while. He was very sweet, gentle, obviously careful, but yes we made love in the middle of the forest. And what's even more insane is that I can't wait to do it again. To do it somewhere out in the open where we could get caught it is a major turn on for us. Once Brad returns home from touring with Colin, him and I will figure out where are sexual escapade will be. 

What Brad doesn't know is that I plan to surprise him on the road in a week when he and Colin are staying in a city for a few days. I have told Colin about my plans and he said that would be awesome. Colin has told me that during this tour he has noticed that Brad has been less stressed since my health has improved since having the surgery. I can't wait to see the reaction from my husband when I arrive. Just maybe we will find a forest to make love at.


End file.
